I'd fight for you Juice Ortiz & Marissa Teller-Morrow
by TheBeautyOfChaos
Summary: What lengths would you go to if you could protect the one you love?


Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.

Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.

Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading

Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.

It had been two weeks since Marissa had been taken hostage, and as much as she believed her brother and Juice would find her she was starting to lose faith, starting to lose sense of time. Marissa heard the door open than shut, she didnt even look anymore. She got used to men coming and going so she just sat in the corner on the bed, her head leaning against the wall. When they spoke to her, she didn't even respond anymore, didn't move a muscle. She had been hand cuffed to the same place for over a week and a half. Marissa was trying to think of a way to help Juice and Jax get to her, she knew kind of where she was, but no way to get ahold of them.

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out

Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow

They only ever left her alone once a day, she figured it was around dinner time, but she wasn't sure anymore. Marissa wasn't sure about anything, all she knew is that she wanted to go home. She wanted someone to find her. Marissa only briefly knew what this was about, considering they had made her make a tape and she figured they were going to send it to her family. On the tape she said that this was bigger than the Mayans, and the guys wanted their drugs. Which she kenw would piss of Jax, that Clay was dealing with drugs. The Sons didn't run drugs. Until now.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

It was that time, where the men took off left her there alone. She didn't mind being alone, she was getting used to it. Besides it was better than their million questions, even though she barely answered any of them. Marissa didn't know what she was doing, but it had been two weeks, that she knew and she was tired of just sitting here. Marissa pushed herself off the bed while her hands stayed cuffed infront of her, which was stupid on their part. Marissa stumbled around, looking for anything, she wasn't used to being on her feet again. It was in this moment, where she had never felt so much joy, she saw a black phone, sitting on the floor. She should have known it was a set up, but Marissa needed to try.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home,

Here and now this I vow.

Marissa knew Juice's number off by heart, so she dialed it and wandered back over towards the bed. 'Come on Juice, Please.' Marissa mumbled into the phone, she hadn't talked in five days so her voice was cracky. When Marissa heard someone answer the phone she almost dropped it. 'Juice, Juice. Babe Im in a warehouse.' Marissa continued to talk, so Juice couldn't interupt. She didn't have a lot of time. They would be back any minute. 'Its a red one, off of 81.' That was the last thing she said, before she screamed.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you.

Marissa's head was slammed into the wall beside her, the phone still connected to Juice but laying on the floor. At least they knew where she was now, it was up to them now. Marissa knew she could lose her life for what she did, calling them and all but at least this way if she died, she wouldn't just become a missing person, They could bury her body. Marissa kept hearing them call her a stupid bitch, over and over until they went silent for a moment. Then after that all she heard was shots after shots.

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.

Marissa heard her brother's voice, yelling followed by gun shots. She tried to get to her feet as she kind of saw Juice coming towards her. Her eyes were blury but she knew it was him. Before she reached him, she felt a deep horrible pain in her head, like she had just been kicked.

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to.

The last thing she remembered was looking at Juice, the last thing she felt was hope. Marissa wanted to be in Juice's arms again, wanted to be near her family once more. But now she laid in a hospital bed, unable to wake up. She was in a coma, and would be untill she decided it was time for her to be awake. It was all on Marissa now.

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you.


End file.
